Of Life And Promises
by Hentai-Neko
Summary: Best friends look out for each other, they're there for each other, but they also keep secrets from each other. Best friends would do anything for each other,even if one is in love with the other. (NaruSasu Yaoi)


_AN:_Hi!

This is my first fanfic ever!

So... PLEASE BE NICE .

_DRIP DROP DRIP DROP DRIP DROP~_

A light drizzle covered the town of Konoha .Screams of little delighted children filled the streets,with adults hustling and bustling around for shelter.

And inside one of many,many shops on the sidewalk two young,devilishly handsome men sat at a counter of a restraunt,famous for its ramen.

Naruto Uzumaki, age twenty-four years, adorable, goofy, fox-like features, sun-kissed skin with blond hair and blue eyes,also known for being best friends with Konoha's hottest guy,the CEO of Uchiha Industries,Sasuke Uchiha.

Now,Sasuke was a whole different story all together,at the tender age of twenty-five he was smart,tall and successful with looks that could make any girl(and gay guy) fall to their knees and thank the Lord Almighty for such a fine creation. No kidding,who WOULDN'T fall in love with snow white skin,charcoal black eyes and ebony chicken-butt hair?

"Teme!,I'm serious!-Naruto took a moment to pause gulping down a rather large serving of ramen-this IS my 3049th visit to Ichiraku's!"

Sasuke snorted,"Dobe."He lifted his tomato juice to his lips taking a sip(making half of the other customers sigh in envy) before continueing "I'm willing to bet my entire inherintence that you 've visited a WHOLE lot more than 3490 times"

Naruto paused in his glutinous attack on his ramen "3049" he corrected.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered looking irritatedly at his watch. "Che,that woman is always late"

"Aren't all women 'fashionabley late'?"

"Che,they are,but SHE just puts a whole new meaning to it"

"Hm,true that"

"Well,would you look what we have here." Both Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see one of their closest friends looking at them with bored eyes.

Naruto grinned "Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Even Sasuke looked mildly interested to know why the world's laziest person had taken the trouble to come to a restaurent.

Shikamaru,twenty five,tanned skin,black eyes and a head in the shape of a pineapple,took a seat next to the two men"I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by"

Narutos eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "How did you know we'd be here?"

"Che,you guys are ALWAYS here"

"Hn. Not _always_" Shikamaru looked at Sasuke boredly.

"True you have your precious girlfriend to go smooching around with right?"

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"As do you"

Shikamaru said no more as his cheeks coloured slightly.

Just as the three of them had ordered their drinks and were settling in a comfortable silence,they saw two men, one with black hair and balck eyes(let's call him Ebony),the other with brown hair and brown eyes(him we'll call Brownie),your typical see-and-forget faces. Ebony had his head rested against Brownie's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Naruto kept on staring at them as they passed. Ebony,noticing Naruto's staring motioned with his free hand and mouthed "Call me".Shocked to say the least,before Naruto could respond in any manner whatsoever,he felt an arm wrap itself around him and pull him close to a very well defined chest.

"Sorry" said Sasuke in a husky voice with knee-buckling smirk, "but he's taken" Ebony pouted before continuing on his way.

The whole restraunt came to a had fainted in shock.

Shikamaru looked at the scene playing before him with bored eyes.

"Sorry I'm late babe!"

The three men turned to see the most beautiful woman in all of Konoha enter the restraunt clad in a red dresss,black shrug and black boots. Sakura Haruno at the age of twenty-three she had a figure any girl would die for with pale skin,emerald eyes and cotton-candy hair(yes,pink hair),she was Sasuke's girlfriend of three years.

"I was stuck-

Looking at the seen before her,an entire restraunt knocked out of their seats,her stony,self-preserved boyfriend hugging his best friend while another one of his friends looks boredly from them to her and her to them.

"Um...Am I supposed to be worried wether my boyfriends straight or not?..."

"Hn" replied Sasuke retracting his arm from a still rather shell-shocked Naruto.

Sakura walked over and kissed Sasuke briefly before pulling back "Mm,babe we're already late,at this rate they'll cancel our reservation"

"You were the one who was late,not me" None the less Sasuke got out of his seat and started to walk towards the door.

"Eh? Wait for me! Bye Shikamaru,Naruto!" And with that she ran after her lover.

Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome"- he took a moment to take a sip of his drink-"so how long are you gonna keep up this act?"

Naruto looked at his ramen sadly,suddenly finding it unappetizing "I don't know Shikamaru,I mean it's been almost eight years!,I think its time to move on right?"

"Hm,it most definately is."

Naruto chuckled humourlessly "Yup,eight years of being in love with him and I still won't give up,and you wanna know the worst part?"

Shikamaru looked from his drink to Naruto with one eyebrow raised.

"He'll never feel the same"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes with his pointer and thumb "Forget it Shikamaru,I think my breaks over,cya later" With that he got off his chair and started to walk toward the door,opened it and started to walk toward his saloon in the rain,getting completely drenched in the process.

"He is a hair-stylest and yet cares for hoots for his own hair" Shikamaru sighed and looked at his watch "Che,this job is truely troublesome." Scowling,he got up and grabbed an umbrella and raced back to his office. Many will agree being an accountant IS a very troublesome job.

_AN:_Please review! .

CATS RULE!


End file.
